Dark Memory
by Sasayan-chan
Summary: Kisah percintaan Kim Taehyung yang penuh dengan sisi gelap masa lalu, atau yang disebutnya sebagai 'Dark Memory'. Masa lalu yang membuatnya hampir bunuh diri karena dirinya sudah tidak tahan akan lelucon yang menurutnya Tuhan buat untuknya.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Memory  
**

(edited)

 **BTS Fanfiction**

 **JinV / KookV / KookMin**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing : Kim Seokjin (Jin) & Kim Taehyung (V) / Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung / Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin**

 **OC : Kim Mingyu (Mingyu) Seventeen** = jadi anaknya TaeJin ceritanya

 **Warning : Typo, bahasa absurd, BL, dan segala macam kejelekan**

INI BARU AJA DIEDIT OKE... wkwk

.

Yok, semoga kalian suka.

.

.

 _ **Dark Memory Chapter 1**_

 _._

 _._

 **Daegu, 20 November 2025**

Sebuah rumah teduh, nuansa putih-hitam. Halamannya luas dikelilingi tumbuhan perdu. Nampak dedaunan kering jarang-jarang terkulai di atas rumput hijau yang terpangkas rapi. Rumah itu tidak besar, juga tidak kecil. Suasanya begitu teduh menenangkan hati. Ada pula pohon cemara menjulang setinggi rumah itu. Dan, lihatlah! Ada sarang burung gereja di dahannya. Sesekali terlihat pula burung gereja mengintip dari sarang itu. Oh, dengarlah! Si mungil itu sedang bercicit ria – menyenandungkan lagu pengantar petang.

Burung gereja itu kini melompat ke tepi sarangnya. Sesekali dia menengok ke kanan-kiri, terlihat memastikan sesuatu. Mungkin ada predator sedang mengincarnya? Ah, yang benar saja.

Burung itu kini melompat dan mulai mengembangkan sayapnya, terbang. Sayap itu mengepak melewati angin sore yang dingin. Oh, lihatlah! Burung itu kini menuju rumah teduh itu. Ketika kepakan terakhir diayunkannya, akhirnya burung itu memijakkan cakarnya di depan sepasang kaki beralas sandal. Kaki siapakah itu?

Tidak lama kemudian teredengar suara anak kecil berusia tiga tahun terkikik diiringi suara tepuk tangan meriah. Ah, balita itu sedang senang rupanya. Oh, jangan lupakan sepasang tangan ramping yang melingkari perutnya – menopang protektif tubuh hiperaktif si balita – yang dibalut kaus polo motif biru-putih. Jangan lupakan kaki mungilnya – yang terpasang sepatu polo biru- yang sedari tadi menyepak kaki sosok yang memangkunya.

Balita itu berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. Tawa riangnya yang heboh membuat burung gereja yang sedari tadi memerhatikannya terkejut dan langsung melesat, terbang meninggalkan tempatnya. Gerakan bola mata _kacang almond_ -nya itu mengikuti arah terbang si burung gereja. Kemudian balita bersurai karamel mulai menggeliat. Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk arah terbangnya si burung gereja. Sudut bibir titpisnya turun ke bawah, sesekali terlihat bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. Sosok yang memangkunya itu – yang sedari tadi memerhatikan balitanya – tidak dapat menahan senyum menawannya kala si balita mulai berkaca-kaca. Sosok itu sengaja untuk diam, ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan balitanya setelah ini _ **. "Apa dia akan menangis atau merengek?"**_ Begitulah isi pikirannya yang mulai menebak-nebak apa yang akan terjadi.

Balita itu kini mulai diam, menghentikan sejenak semua gerakan tubuhnya. Dengan gerakan cepat balita itu menolehkan kepalanya menatap penuh harap pada sosok itu, kemudian balita namja itu menjejakkan kakinya pada paha sosok itu - berdiri -, merentangkan kedua tangan mungil nan gemuknya, lalu melingkarkannya pada leher jenjang sosok tersebut untuk memeluknya erat-erat. Balita tampan itu kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di bahu sempit kiri sosok dewasa itu , menumpukan wajahnya di sana, hingga akhirnya menggesekkan wajahnya beberapa kali. Oh, lihatlah. Betapa menggemaskan balita itu.

Terkejut. Tingkah laku si balita berbaju polo itu membuat sosok itu terkejut. Tidak biasanya buah hatinya tidak menangis seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Sosok itu – namja cantik – mulai membelai lembut kepala buah hati tersayangnya, lalu mengusap punggung kecilnya perlahan memberikan ketenangan. Oh, sosok itu kini tidak dapat menahan senyum lebarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ibu mana yang tidak bangga mengetahui putranya mulai tidak melakukan kebiasaan menangis setiap kali hal buruk terjadi padanya. Dan kebahagiaan itu saat ini sedang menyeruak menyelimuti hati sosok yang tengah memeluk sayang balita itu.

"Mingyu- _ya_ , _wae_?" tanya sosok itu pada balita yang ternyata bernama Mingyu. Balita itu hanya terdiam sambil sesekali mengusap wajahnya di bahu kiri sang ibu. Sosok itu merasakan kausnya basah. Oh, ternyata putranya sedang menangis. Tindakan Mingyu mengusap wajah pada tubuh sosok itu tadi merupakan usahanya untuk menghapus air mata yang menggenang di mata _almond_ -nya. " _Aigoo..._ Cup, cup, cup, sayang." Kata sang ibu sambil membelai lembut surai karamel Mingyu. Sekarang balita itu menatap lekat-lekat wajah ibu yang dipeluknya.

Sang ibu yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu bergegas mengangkat tubuh Mingyu dari pagkuannya, kemudian menggendongnya. Sang namja cantik berdiri sambil tetap mengusap punggung mungil Mingyu agar dia berhenti menangis. Bukan tangisan seperti kebanyakan balita yang biasanya akan menjerit-jerit dengan suara berisik, namun beda halnya dengan Mingyu. Balita tampan itu malah menangis **'dalam diam'**.

Menangis dalam diam.

Begitu dewasa kedengarannya.

Tapi, hei, Mingyu benar-benar menangis dalam diam saat ini. Terdengar lucu serta aneh memang. Yah, walaupun begitu, meskipun masih dalam keterdiamannya, tapi tetap saja air matanya tidak mau berhenti mengalir dari mata _kacang almondnya_. Mengetahui hal itu, kini sang ibu memutuskan untuk membawa Mingyu masuk ke dalam rumah. Selain itu juga mengingat hari sudah mulai menggelap dan juga angin malam sangat tidak baik bagi tubuh Mingyu.

Kaki jenjang Ibu Mingyu melangkah anggun memasuki ruang tamu yang bernuansa putih abu-abu. Ukuran ruangan itu tidak terlalu luas tidak juga sempit. Sekitar 3x4. Di sisi kanan ruangan itu terdapat _**sofa**_ **_L_** halus nan empuk berwarna abu-abu beserta bantal kursi yang berwarna hitam. Di sebelah nya terdapat _stand lamp_ berdiri dengan anggunnya, letaknya sedikit memojok pada ruangan itu. Tepat di depan _**sofa L**_ tersebut terdapat meja tamu yang di atasnya dipercantik dengan vas kecil tempat dua tangkai bunga _**chrysanthemum**_ putih. Jangan lupakan dinding kokoh putih di ruang tamu ini ( yang fungsinya juga sebagai penyekat dengan ruangan keluarga) yang dipasang beberapa lukisan abstrak - sarat keartistikan. Wah, di atasnya, tepat pada plavon menggantunglah lampu kristal yang cantik sehingga memberi kesan mewah pada ruangan ini. Oh jangan lupa, ruangan ini tidak sepenuhnya dikelilingi dinding putih, namun tiga sisi ruangan ini dilingkupi jendela kaca besar, yang memberikan ruangan pencahayaan yang cukup. Jangan lupakan korden abu-abu yang bertengger manis di sisi kanan kiri jendela itu. Di sudut ruangan tamu itu terdapat nakas yang ditempati beberapa pernik souvenir, seperti souvenir dari luar negeri - karena salah satunya bertengger patung kecil berbentuk menara _eiffel_ di sana. Oh, di dinding itu juga menempel dengan eratnya sebuah mesin kecil pengharum ruangan, yang sebelumnya alat itu telah di- _setting_ setiap tiga puluh menit agar menyemprotkan parfum beraroma _chamomile_.

Aroma _chamomile_ yang menenangkan menyeruak masuk menuju indera penciuman namja cantik yang berstatus sebagai Ibu Mingyu itu. Namja cantik itu lalu menutup pintu rumah, kemudian menekan beberapa saklar yang terdapat di sisi kanan pintu untuk menghidupkan lampu taman, lampu luar rumah dan lampu kolam taman. Selanjutnya namja itu membalikkan tubuhnya yang menggendong Mingyu, lalu bergegas melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ruang keluarga. Kini Mingyu yang sedari tadi diam mulai mengangkat wajahnya, mengusap kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya, kemudian menoleh-nolehkan kepala bersurai karamelnya - seperti mencari sesuatu yang berharga dan menarik. Oh, benar saja, Mingyu langsung menunjuk seekor **_baby husky_**.

"Grey!" pekik Mingyu bersemangat kala melihat Greynya - _**baby husky -**_ yang lucu sedang bermain bola hijau mainan. Grey yang merasa terpanggil kemudian berlari cepat menuju arah Mingyu yang masih dalam gendongan ibunya. Grey lalu berjalan mengitari kaki ibu Mingyu sambil menggerakkan ekor mungilnya. Uuhh... lucu sekali. Sesekali anjing itu menggonggong dengan suara kecilnya, mengundang Mingyu untuk terkikik melihat tingkah lucu anjing kesayangannya.

Ibu Mingyu yang menyaksikan gelagat putranya dengan mood yang akhirnya kembali membaik hanya bisa bernafas lega. Kemudian dia merencanakan untuk memberikan sesuatu untuk Mingyu agar mood putranya semakin membaik. Setelah menimbang ini-itu akhirnya keputusan jatuh pada satu pilihan yang pasti sangat menarik bagi Mingyu.

"Mingyu mau susu coklat?" tanya sang namja dengan suara seperti anak kecil yang dibuat-buat. "Kalau mau, janji pada _eomma_ untuk tidak menangis lagi." Lanjut sang namja yang tetap menatap lekat-lekat manik coklat putranya. Mendengar tawaran menggoda sang ibu membuat Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Grey menuju wajah cantik ibunya. Matanya langsung berbinar begitu mendengar minuman favoritnya itu. Mingyu sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah ibunya, berusaha menatap lekat, tepat pada mata sang ibu. Dirinya takut-takut ibunya akan berbohong seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Ya, tentu saja ibunya akan berbohong. Karena saat itu Mingyu sedang merajuk karena tidak boleh menonton tayangan favoritnya - _ **Berita cuaca**_ \- karena sudah tengah malam. Jelaslah Mingyu pasti membuat ibunya jadi gemas sendiri karena kelakuan aneh anaknya. Karena itulah, ibunya mencoba untuk memancing (memaksa lebih tepatnya) Mingyu untuk segera pergi tidur dan sesuai janji ibunya (yang hanya bohongan) yang akan memberikan aneka permen coklat kesukaannya. Hahhh... Ya sudah pasti, orang dewasa mana yang mau membiarkan anaknya memakan aneka permen cokelat? Bisa-bisa gigi Mingyu habis sebelum waktunya.

"Cokelat?" tanyanya ragu dengan aksen anak kecil. Ibunya lalu menangapinya dengan anggukan mantap hingga membuat rambut halusnya bergoyang. Begitu tahu ibunya tidak berbohong, akhirnya Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya antusias, "Mau… Mingyu mau susu cokelat!" jawabannya membuat ibunya kini menampilkan senyuman kotaknya.

"Baiklah, Mingyu tunggu di sini, ya." ujar sang ibu sambil meletakkan Mingyu pada karpet merah muda berbulu halus -bermotif polkadot putih- yang tergeletak manis di antara kursi malas dan sebuah televisi lima puluh _inch_ yang bertumpu pada sebuah bufet minimalis berbahan kayu jati. Di bufet itu terdapat berbagai foto keluarga. Ada juga foto Mingyu dari lahir hingga berusia tiga tahun seperti saat ini. Ada juga foto pernikahan ibu Mingyu dengan laki-laki -yang merupakan ayahnya. Terlihat pancaran kebahagiaan dari keduanya. Ruangan keluarga ini bernuansa merah muda. Hal ini memang sengaja dipilih karena merah muda adalah warna kesukaan ayah Mingyu. Ibu Mingyu waktu itu (saat memilih desain dekorasi rumah) hanya bisa menyetujuinya dengan anggukan pasrah karena suaminya memohon-mohon padanya untuk memberikan warna merah muda pada ruangan keluarga. Oh, ruangan ini terlihat begitu rapi, tapi tetap saja ada beberapa mainan yang berserakan di lantai. Yah, sudah pasti Mingyulah yang memainkan mainan itu.

Hei, mainan Mingyu ini bukan mainan sembarangan. Mengapa demikian? Hal ini dibuktikan dengan koleksi mainan Mingyu yang semuanya seperti mainan khusus untuk melatih kecerdasan otak anak. Contohnya seperti puzzle, balok-balok kata, lego, peralatan dokter mainan, bola basket, bola voli, bola sepak, plastisin mainan, dan lain-lain. Semuanya adalah mainan yang memang benar-benar dipilih secara selektif oleh ayahnya, dengan tujuan agar Mingyu dapat mengembangkan _skill kognitif, motorik,_ dan _sosialnya._

"Ibu akan buatkan yang enak buatmu." Kata sang ibu sambil mencubit pelan hidung kecil tapi mancung milik putranya. Lalu namja yang merupakan ibu dari Mingyu itu dengan cekatan mulai membuatkan susu balita rasa cokelat untuk putra tercintanya. Sedangkan Mingyu kini asik bermain dengan Grey.

Setelah segelas susu coklat buatan ibunya jadi, Mingyu langsung berlari menuju arah dapur dengan pekikan girang. Bunyi derap langkah pendek-pendek kaki berlari serta teriakan heboh yang terdengar hingga dapur membuat ibu Mingyu khawatir, "Mingyu- _ya_ , jangan lari-lari! Nanti jatuh, sayang!" Kata ibunya dengan suara agak tinggi agar suaranya dapat terdengar jelas. Kini Mingyu sudah ada di ruang makan. Ibunya yang menemukan Mingyu yang kesulitan menduduki kursi tingginya lantas membantu Mingyu agar bisa duduk nyaman di sana. Setelah duduk dengan tertib, akhirnya Mingyu mulai menyesap coklat hangatnya pelan-pelan.

" _Eomma..."_ panggil Mingyu yang sedang asik mengaduk coklat hangatnya dengan sendok.

" _Ne, chagi_?" jawab ibunya -yang duduk di sebelahnya- sambil mengusap sayang kepalanya.

" _Appa..._ " ada jeda di sana, " _Appa_ juga suka susu cokelat atau tidak?" pertanyaan yang diajukan Mingyu membuat ibunya mengerjap beberapa kali. Masih mencerna apa maksud dari pertanyaan Mingyu. " _Eomma~..."_

" _Ne..._ _Appa_ -mu sangat menyukai susu coklat." Jawab namja cantik itu. Dirinya masih asik menatap putranya. Sesekali namja cantik juga menyesap cokelat hangat buatannya. " _Wae?_ Kenapa Mingyu- _ya_ bertanya seperti itu?"

"Uhm... Berarti _Appa_ sama sepelti Mingyu?" tanya Mingyu lagi. Balita itu seperti ingin memastikan sesuatu. Lagi-lagi ucapan Mingyu membuat ibunya secara tidak sadar menautkan alisnya. _**"Apa mau anak ini sebenarnya?"**_ batin ibu Mingyu.

" _Ne..."_ jawab ibunya.

" _Eomma..."_ panggil Mingyu lagi setelah menghabiskan segelas susu cokelatnya. " _Eomma_ bantu Mingyu!" ucapnya semangat dengan gerakan meloncat kecil di kursinya.

" _Ne?"_ kini ibu Mingyu benar-benar tidak paham isi pikiran dari putranya itu. " _Eomma_ bisa bantu apa, sayang?"

"Bantu Mingyu membuatkan susu cokelat buat _Appa..."_

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

Oh, Astaga...

Bijaksana sekali putranya ini. Ibu Mingyu langsung memeluk Mingyu dengan penuh bangga. Dirinya terharu - sebagai ibu - karena kini Mingyunya sudah bisa berpikir sedikit bijak. Sungguh hal yang membahagiakan. " _Ne..._ _Eomma_ pasti akan membantu anak _Eomma_ yang cerdas ini!" Ibu Mingyu mengecupi wajah tampan Mingyu. Tampak setitik air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata indahnya. Oh, begitu bahagia rasanya.

" _Eomma_ kenapa menangis?" kata Mingyu dengan nada sedih. Lalu tangan mungilnya mengusap air mata yang sudah mengalir di pipi ibunya, " _Eomma_ sedang sedih?" tanya Mingyu lagi. Kali ini balita itu juga hampir ikutan menangis. Oh, kenapa suasananya menjadi mendung begini...

" _Ani_... _Eomma_ tidak sedang bersedih. _Eomma_ sedang bahagia karena punya Mingyu yang tampan dan cerdas ini. _Eomma_ bangga pada Mingyu!" Ujar ibu Mingyu sambil tetap menatap lekat manik coklat putranya. Mingyu akhirnya memberikan kecupan di pipi kiri ibunya.

"Ayo bantu Mingyu!" Kata Mingyu sambil menarik baju ibunya. "Nanti kalau _Appa_ sudah pulang tidak bisa minum susunya."

" _Ne... Ne..."_

.

.

.

"Lalu, _Peterpan_ membawa _Windy_ menuju tempat rahasianya bersama para peri…" cerita dongeng Peterpan yang disenandungkan ibu Mingyu berhenti setelah mengetahui - melalui lirikan matanya yang melihat dan menyadari - bahwa Mingyu sudah tertidur. Lagi-lagi namja itu tersenyum. Lalu tangan rampingnya membenahi selimut merah marun Mingyu hingga sebatas dada. "Ah, kau cepat sekali kalau pergi tidur, sayang." Ujar namja itu lalu mengecup dahi dan pipi putranya. "Selamat malam, sayang. Mimpi indah. Aku mencintaimu."

Sang namja langsung bangkit dari duduknya, lalu dia berjalan menuju pintu kamar Mingyu dan mematikan lampu terang kamar yang saklarnya menempel dekat pintu dan menghidupkan lampu tidur di nakas samping kamar anaknya. Sesaat kemudian si namja cantik benar-benar meninggalkan kamar putranya.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam KST. Namja cantik itu sedang duduk di sofa empuk ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi yang menyiarkan tayangan drama romansa. Sesekali namja itu mengusap air matanya dengan tisu, dan membuang ingusnya dengan tisu yang baru pastinya.

"Oh, kasihan sekali gadis itu. Huhuhu…" _Well,_ ternyata sang namja yang berstatus sebagai ibu itu sedang menonton drama menyedihkan yang menguras air mata. "Bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dasar bejat!" oh, kini dirinya tidak dapat menahan emosi – yang terpancing karena drama – yang membuncah sehingga membuatnya mengomel seperti saat ini.

Saat sedang asyiknya mengomel, tiba-tiba saraf _paccini_ -nya menangkap rangsangan berupa tekanan lembut di pipi kanannya. Bisa namja itu rasakan sensasi benda tebal dan lembut yang menempel selama tiga detik di pipi gembilnya. Sang namja terlonjak kaget sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Hei, degupan itu benar-benar karena keterkagetannya akan tindakan yang tiba-tiba orang yang ada di belakangnya. Sempat namja itu berpikir negatif tentang maling atau perampok mesum yang mungkin ingin memperkosanya. Oh, ayolah mungkin pikiran itu terlalu berlebihan. Tapi bisa saja, kan, hal itu terjadi. Apalagi mengingat dirinya saat ini sedang sendiri di rumahnya. Sendirian di rumah di tengah kejamnya dunia. Oh, _hiperbola_ ini namanya.

" _Aigoo…_ kau mengagetkanku." Kata sang namja sambil tetap mengusap dadanya, tempat jantungnya berdegup tidak normal karena hormon adrenalinnya yang saat ini sedang berlebihan.

"Apa itu ucapan yang didapatkan suami yang baru saja pulang kerja?" suara lembut namja yang lain – sang suami – menyeruak ke gendang telinganya. Suara itu begitu lembut dan menawan tentunya. "Hei, kenapa diam, Tae?" kata sang suami sambil berkacak pinggang dihadapan sang istri. Dirinya begitu gemas melihat tingkah aneh sang istri.

Tae- Taehyung tepatnya. Kim Taehyung – istri dari seorang Kim Seokjin, pengusaha sukses dan tentunya kaya, yang hartanya tidak akan pernah habis tujuh turunan – sedang berdiam diri menatap wajah sang suami dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan. " _Yeobo…"_ panggilnya Taehyung tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan.

" _Wae_?" tanya Seokjin yang turut membalas tatapan sang istri. "Ada apa, sayang?" kali ini tangannya terangkat dan membawanya untuk mengusap pipi kiri sang istri. Usapan yang begitu lembut dan menenangkan. Sejenak Taehyung memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut sang suami.

Taehyung membuka kelopak matanya. Menampilkan kembali manik kecoklatannya. Lalu dirinya meringis sambil berkata, "Maafkan aku…" ada jeda di sana. Seokjin mengangkat sebelah alisnya,

"… selamat datang kembali, sayang." Kata Taehyung lalu memberikan kecupan lembut pada bibir tebal Seokjin. Kini kepalanya menjauh kembali dari wajah Seokjin, "Kau lapar? Aku sudah buatkan _jajangmyeon_ kesukaanmu." Kata Taehyung antusias. Seokjin yang mendengarnya lalu tersenyum. Menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya di wajah tertampannya pada sang istri. Kemudian mengecup balik dengan kilat tepat di bibir tipis merah muda sang istri,

"Suapi aku~" ucapan sang suami yang diselingi nada manja itu membuat Taehyung terkikik geli. "Baiklah…" jawabnya sambil membantu Seokjin melepaskan jas serta dasinya.

Kini mereka sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Mingyu mana?" kini Seokjin membuka kemeja **Armani** yang melekat di tubuh tegapnya. Terlihat samar-samar keringat di bagian punggung serta kerah kemeja abu-abunya.

"Sudah tidur…" kata Taehyung yang kini memasangkan _hanger_ jas. "… lima belas menit yang lalu." Jemari lentik Taehyung kini meletakkan dasi Seokjin pada pengait dekat lemari. "Kau tahu? Mingyu tadi menangis." Seokjin yang mendengar putranya tadi habis menangis langsung tertarik untuk mendengar kisah Taehyung lebih lanjut.

"Kenapa menangis?" lanjut Seokjin. Kini dirinya sedang melepas kemejanya lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi kamar dirinya dan Taehyung.

"Hanya karena ditinggal burung gereja. Ada-ada saja anakmu itu." Kata Taehyung sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Oh, tadi Mingyu membuatkan susu coklat untukmu."

"Membuatkanku susu coklat? Apa itu benar?" Kini tatapan Seokjin beralih menuju istrinya yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan piama untuknya. "Mingyu yang melakukannya?"

Taehyung mendengus sebal mendengar getaran suara Seokjin yang terdengar khawatir, "Ya tentu saja aku membantunya, _Hyung_. Semua itu adalah niat dari Mingyu, yaaa... sekalian saja aku mengajarinya bagaimana cara membuat susu coklat yang enak." Ujar Taehyung tanpa menatap Seokjin yang menatap dirinya, karena Ibu Mingyu itu sedang sibuk mencari handuk untuk suaminya. "Dia memaksaku. Kau tahu? Aku sungguh bahagia begitu tahu Mingyu kini sudah mampu berpikir seperti itu. Dia begitu menyayangimu." Lanjut Taehyung disusul decakan kagum. "Aku menangis tadi. Ah... _uri Mingyu..."_

Seokjin yang sedari tadi mendengar penuturan dari Taehyung secara tidak sadar mengangkat ke atas sudut bibirnya, menampilkan senyumannya yang menawan. "Kau senang?" Tanya Seokjin sambil membelai lembut kepala Taehyung. Taehyung yang menyadari kehadiran Seokjin di sebelahnya langsung menubruk tubuh suaminya itu, memeluknya erat-erat.

"Aku sangat bahagia... Terimakasih, _yeobo_..." Entah Taehyung mengucapkan kata terimakasih untuk hal apa. Seokjin hanya bisa mengangguk, mengiyakan, lalu mengecup puncak kepala Taehyung. "Aku juga bahagia, Tae. Mingyu memang anak cerdas sepertimu, dan tampan sepertiku."

Oh, mulai lagi sindrom narsis Kim Seokjin.

"Ya! Percaya diri sekali dirimu!" Taehyung memukul main-main bahu Seokjin. Seokjin hanya terkekeh,

"Lagi pula, orang di depanku ini sudah terjerat oleh diriku yang terlalu percaya diri ini." Oh, Seokjin mulai menggoda rupanya...

Wajah Taehyung langsung memanas. Oh, hentikan goda-godaan ini. Taehyung tidak suka... Demi Tuhan! Ketampanan Seokjin memang tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Jika Seokjin tetap melanjutkan godaannya, bisa-bisa Taehyung meleleh saat ini juga.

Seokjin tertawa renyah melihat gelagat istrinya yang salah tingkah itu, "Aku mandi dulu, Tae. Kita lanjutkan cerita Mingyu setelah aku sudah selesai." Kata Seokjin yang kini sudah _topless_. Namja tinggi tampan itu mengambil handuk yang sedari tadi bergelayut di tangan sang istri. "Kau mau ikut?" tanyanya penuh nada menggoda.

Taehyung lalu menoleh, melihat Seokjin yang sedang bersandar pada pintu kamar mandi. Oh, Seokjin mulai lagi. Tapi benar-benar tidak dapat diragukan lagi, suaminya itu benar-benar begitu menggoda saat ini. Tanpa disuruhpun pikiran Taehyung sudah kemana-mana. Tanpa disadarinya pula wajahnya kini kembali memanas hingga rasa panasnya menjalar sampai kupingnya.

"Ya! Hentikan!" kata Taehyung lalu melempar Seokjin dengan kemeja **Armani** mahal yang tadi Seokjin kenakan. Oh, Taehyung tidak suka jika dirinya sedang digoda seperti ini.

Bagaimana dengan Seokjin? Pria tampan itu secepat kilat masuk ke kamar mandi, dan tak berselang waktu lama terdengar tawa renyah Seokjin dari balik sana.

Taehyung hanya menggeleng lelah. Kelakuan Seokjin memang begitu. Selalu menggodanya. Tapi tetap saja, meskipun Seokjin menyebalkan, Taehyung tetap cinta padanya. Taehyung benar-benar mencintai seorang Kim Seokjin setulus hatinya.

Kini Taehyung berjalan mendekati meja rias. Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi khusus untuk meja rias di kamarnya. Dirinya kini mematut wajahnya yang tetap cantik seperti biasa. Jemarinya menelusuri dahi, kemudian mata, lalu turun ke hidung, kemudian ke samping menuju pipinya. Terasa sedikit kasar dibagian pipi kirinya. Samar-samar terlihat seperti luka jahit melintang. Pikiran Taehyung kini bagai menjelajahi waktu, menuju kejadian masa lalunya yang kelam. Masa lalu ketika dirinya mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya tidak akan jatuh cinta selamanya, karena seorang namja kurang ajar berhati es, yang dulu sangat dicintainya.

Namja kurang ajar yang dengan beraninya menorehkan luka sayatan dipipinya, terlebih di hati dan jiwanya yang rapuh.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 30 Desember 2020**

Angin berhembus kencang membawa salju sedikit membelokkan arah jatuhnya ke bumi. Hari semakin gelap, begitu pula hati seorang pemuda manis yang tak kalah gelapnya.

Dia Kim Taehyung.

Ya, Taehyung. Kim Taehyung yang mendapat cinta sepihak itu kini nampak menyeret langkahnya menyusuri jalanan di sekitar sungai _Han_.

Namja manis itu membawa telapak tangannya ke dada.

 _ **Sakit**_.

Terasa sakit. Teramat sakit.

Langkahnya terhenti. Bibir tipisnya yang menggigil terkatup rapat dengan wajah menunduk dan mata terpejam erat. Sesekali bibir itu bergetar. Selanjutnya jatuh berlutut bagai kehilangan energinya. Kehilangan semangat hidup lebih tepatnya.

Sekali lagi, Taehyung mendengus geli dan disusul dengan isakan kecil. Selanjutnya, hanyalah nafas tidak teratur diselingi derai air mata yang tidak kunjung berhenti entah sampai kapan.

Kim Taehyung akhirnya sadar bahwa dirinya terlahir untuk sendiri. Hidup untuk dirinya sendiri. Tanpa ada orang lain dalam hidupnya. Tanpa ada cinta dan kasih sayang dalam kesehariannya. Kim Taehyung yang tidak pantas dicintai, tidak pantas menerima cinta dari seorang yang disayanginya. Dia hanyalah seorang pengagum ulung, tanpa harus bahkan tidak diijinkan untuk merasakan apa artinya cinta.

Kim Taehyung terdiam. Menatap langit jingga yang terpantul di air beriak sungai Han.

Dirinya menyerah.

Kim Taehyung berjanji, dirinya tidak akan jatuh cinta lagi-

-seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

Taehyung merunduk. Tubuhnya serta hatinya terasa pegal. Namun, tiba-tiba tubuhnya bagai diselimuti sesuatu yang hangat. Oh, ini sungguh hangat. Taehyung tidak ingin mengangkat wajahnya hanya untuk menatap siapa yang ternyata kini tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Ia sangat berharap bahwa Jungkooklah yang memeluknya saat ini. Akan tetapi,

"Taehyungie… ayo pulang."

Suara itu. Suara bukan milik Jungkook, tapi sungguh familiar.

"Ayo pulang, nanti kau sakit." suara lembut itu menyeruak ke gendang telinga Taehyung. Taehyung lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan, dan yang didapatnya adalah nafas hangat dari orang itu.

"Akan kubuat kau melupakannya."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC  
**

chap ini baru aja aku edit. bela-belain pingin kasih maksimal buat kalian. wkwkwkw

Weh. Apaan nih. Wkwk. Entah tiba-tiba kenapa pingin ngelanjutin cerita kemaren dari kookv jadi jinV ah tau deh. Mungkin ada ide dari kalian?

Ohya, makasih buat yang udah mau review dan reader lainnya di fanfic pertamaku _**It Was Fated**_ **.** Sebenernya aku buta genre, aku buta istilah-istilah fanfic juga. Tapi aku bisanya nulis apa yang ada dipikiranku wkwkwk. Ah curhat kan. wkwk

Btw aku lagi sibuk jadi koordinator dana nih. Sedih~ padahal udah kelas 12 juga. huweee…

Tolong kasih masukan-masukan yaaa kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Karena saya masih niyubi parah.

Okeee… sampai ketemu di Ch2!

 **Review please~**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previous Chapter:_

Taehyung merunduk. Tubuhnya serta hatinya terasa pegal. Namun, tiba-tiba tubuhnya bagai diselimuti sesuatu yang hangat. Oh, ini sungguh hangat. Taehyung tidak ingin mengangkat wajahnya hanya untuk menatap siapa yang ternyata kini tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Ia sangat berharap bahwa Jungkooklah yang memeluknya saat ini. Akan tetapi,

"Taehyungie… ayo pulang."

Suara itu. Suara bukan milik Jungkook, tapi sungguh familiar.

"Ayo pulang, nanti kau sakit." suara lembut itu menyeruak ke gendang telinga Taehyung. Taehyung lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan, dan yang didapatnya adalah nafas hangat dari orang itu.

"Akan kubuat kau melupakannya."

.

.

 **Dark Memory,**

 **Chapter 2 (Edited)  
**

 **BTS Fanfiction**

 **JinV / KookV / KookMin**

 **Rating: T (bisa naik ke M tergantung alur, tapi nanti wkwk)**

 **OC : Kim Mingyu (Mingyu) Seventeen as JinV's son**

 **Warning: Typo, bahasa absurd, BL, Male Pregnant, EYD berantakan, alur aneh mungkin membingungkan, dan segala macam kejelekan dalam penulisan, mohon dimaafkan.**

 **Disclaimer : BTS dan Mingyu hanya milik orangtua mereka dan Tuhan.**

 **Cerita ini murni dari diriku sendiri. Apabila terdapat kesamaan cerita maka itu bukanlah unsur kesengajaan. Cinta damai oke~**

 **Ini baru aja aku edit, oke. Maaf yang sebelumnya chapter ini agak aneh, karena bikinnya pas watt udah sekita 5%. wkwk**

 **Happy Reading~**

* * *

Angin malam yang dingin berhembus kencang di sungai Han. Dinginnya bagaikan menusuk hingga ke tulang. Taehyung merasakannya. Tubuhnya menggigil. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya jiwanyalah yang menggigil. Relung hatinya seakan membeku, dan apabila tersentuh sedikit seakan bisa hancur berkeping-keping.

Ya, hancur berkeping-keping.

Seperti saat ini. Saat setelah seorang namja bermarga Jeon, Jeon Jungkook, menolak kehadirannya. Menolak eksistensi seorang Kim Taehyung dalam hidup Jungkook. Penolakan namja bersurai hitam itu bak kibasan tangan sarat pengusiran. Mengusir bahkan mengenyahkan semua yang telah keduanya lalui bersama. Walaupun nampaknya dengan amat sangat terpaksa Jungkook menjalaninya bersama Taehyung.

Padahal selama setahun mereka telah menjalin hubungan. Tapi kenapa semua hilang begitu saja? Setelah dua belas bulan mereka bersama, dibulan ke tiga belas hingga lima belas jarak mereka seperti terpisah jauh karena retakan yang bergerak berjauhan. Taehyung merasa seolah ini semua hanyalah kembang tidur yang selalu didapatnya tiap kali dirinya terlelap usai tangisan tak berujungnya.

Namun, nyatanya ini bukanlah mimpi. Inilah kenyataan yang sebenar-benarnya, bahwa: Jungkook yang sangat dikaguminya, Jungkook yang dicintainya, Jungkook yang selalu dieluh-eluhkan dalam kesehariannya, Jungkook yang bagaikan separuh nafasnya, separuh hidupnya,

kini telah meninggalkannya.

Taehyung tidak mengerti. Kenapa Tuhan harus menggariskan takdirnya seperti ini. Hidup diselimuti rasa sepi sunyi, tanpa cinta dan kasih sayang orang lain. Namun logikanya, bagaimana namja cantik itu bisa mengharapkan cinta kasih orang lain jika dia tidak mampu menyayangi dirinya sendiri? Lucu sekali, batin Taehyung.

Terkadang dirinya sungguh iri pada orang lain. Tidak usah jauh-jauh, saat Taehyung yang sendirian berada di taman kota, yang niatnya hanya sekedar mencari oksigen setelah penat pekerjaannya, tidak sedikit bocah-bocah yang Taehyung lihat sedang asik bercanda dan tertawa bahagia bersama kedua orang mereka. Taehyung yang yang melihat kebahagiaan itu membuat dirinya tidak dapat menahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Tersenyum masam. Taehyung yang dewasa, dua puluh satu tahun usianya, iri terhadap bocah, eoh?

Keiriannya terhadap bocah tidak sebanding dengan keiriannya pada sahabat masa kecilnya. Sahabat semenjak dirinya ditelantarkan orang tuanya. Sahabat yang senantiasa ada untuknya, menyayanginya, rela menjadi kasih sayang bak orang tua pada anaknya, pada Taehyung sendiri.

Ironi.

Rasanya seratus kali lebih sakit dari rasa irinya terhadap bocah diwaktu silam. Taehyung senantiasa bertanya-tanya, mengapa Jimin yang Jungkook pilih? Mengapa bukan dirinya? Mengapa?

"Kenapa…" suara lirih Taehyung memecah keheningan.

Seokjin masih bertahan memeluk protektif Taehyung yang kini sungguh rapuh. Namja rupawan itu enggan menggeser tubuhnya barang seinci pun. Dirinya tetap berkukuh merengkuh Taehyung dengan lengan kekarnya, membawanya tenggelam dalam pelukan hangatnya, yang seakan juga memberikan kehangatan bagi jiwa Taehyung yang menggigil.

"Kenapa… kenapa selalu seperti ini?" mati-matian Taehyung mencoba untuk berbicara meskipun tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Kenapa aku ditinggalkan lagi?" lanjut Taehyung dengan suara bergetar, diselingi sesenggukan kecil, tanda begitu pedihnya luka yang melukai hatinya.

Seokjin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Taehyung. Mengusap-usap bahu mungil yang masih ada dalam rengkuhannya, pesan tidak langsung dari Seokjin bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Pemuda dua puluh lima tahun itu lebih memilih diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan namja cantik dalam pelukannya itu. Dirinya membiarkan Taehyung menyampaikan isi hatinya. Karena perasaan Taehyung yang lebih diutamakan dalam situasi ini.

"Hyung… jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa, hyung…" Seokjin merasakan tubuh mungil Taehyung bergetar karena tangis. "Jangan diam saja, Hyung. Kenapa aku harus melalui semua ini? Kenapa!?" teriak Taehyung frustasi.

Walau Seokjin tidak dapat melihat wajah Taehyung seperti apa sekarang (karena dirinya memeluk Taehyung dari belakang), namun Seokjin dapat membayangkan bagaimana wajah sarat kesakitan yang terpatri di wajah cantik Taehyung. Tanpa sadar Seokjin meringis sedih.

"Apa aku harus mati saja, hyung? Lagi pula, semuanya sudah berakhir. Sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi dalam hidupku." Kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum miris dan diakhiri kekehan menyedihkan. "Bantu aku mati, Hyung. Bantu aku…" Taehyung menangis lagi. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar hebat. Sesenggukannya semakin menjadi. Tangisan serta rintihan pilunya membuat Seokjin tidak tahan. Dengan sekali tarikan Seokjin memutar tubuh Taehyung menghadap dirinya.

"Tae." Taehyung menundukkan wajahnya. Kondisinya masih sama, menangis hebat. Seokjin semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di bahu sempit Taehyung. "Taehyung lihat aku." Perintah Seokjin mutlak. Namun Taehyung tidak menggubrisnya.

"Taehyung." Panggil Seokjin lagi. Namun Taehyung tetap tidak mau menyahut. Baiklah, kini Seokjin mengulurkan tanggannya, mengangkat wajah Taehyung menghadap wajahnya.

Alhasil, wajah yang diangkatnya itu sungguh diluar kata baik.

Seokjin tidak kuasa menatap wajah Taehyung yang terlihat mengenaskan. Wajahnya pucat, matanya sembab, air mata menggantung di pelupuk mata indahnya yang sayu, dan terdapat aliran alir mata yang menganak sungai hingga jatuh berkumpul di dagu lancip Taehyung. Bibirnya agak membiru, bergetar, dan terdengar gemelatuk dari gigi-gigi rapinya. Seokjin menatapnya lamat-lamat, menelusuri wajah Taehyung yang pucat.

"Tae, kau kedinginan." Kata Seokjin sambil melepas syal yang dikenakannya untuk dililitkan pada leher Taehyung yang terbuka.

"Hyung…" Taehyung terlalu keras kepala untuk sekedar mengindahkan kalimat Seokjin. "Hyung, aku ingin mati." Nada Taehyung penuh permohonan. Begitu lirih, dan tentu saja, sarat kesakitan.

Seokjin menatap tajam tepat bola mata Taehyung. Rahangnya mengeras. Dia pejamkan sejenak kedua matanya sebelum menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar.

"Kim Taehyung…" Panggil Seokjin pada Taehyung dengan penuh penekanan. Ada nada kesal di sana. "Jangan pernah ucapkan kalimat itu di hadapanku." Suara Seokjin melunak, lembut dan sarat permohonan.

"Kumohon. Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Jangan pernah katakan jika kau ingin mati. Taehyung, kau hanya tidak pantas untuk sekedar memberikan kasih sayangmu yang tulus pada namja itu, apalagi setelah dengan seenaknya dia meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Jangan sia-siakan nyawamu hanya karena namja keparat itu." Papar Seokjin yang masih tetap menatap Taehyung, kali ini tatapannya melembut.

Taehyung terdiam beberapa saat sebelum dirinya meronta minta dilepaskan. "Lepaskan aku, Hyung. Kau tidak mau memmbantuku." Katanya sambil terus berusaha lepas dari kukungan Seokjin. Namun, tetap saja hal itu tidak akan berhasil, karena Seokjin lebih kuat darinya.

"Ayo pulang, Tae. Kau kedinginan. Lihat bibir dan jarimu, membiru." Kata Seokjin sambil memapah Taehyung untuk berdiri.

"Hentikan, Hyung. Aku ingin tetap di sini." Taehyung tetap meronta. Mencoba mendorong tubuh Seokjin agar menjauh darinya.

"Tidak, Tae. Kau harus pulang." dengan sabar Seokjin masih mengajak Taehyung untuk pulang.

"Hyung, pergilah. Aku masih ingin di sini."

"Jangan berbuat hal bodoh, Taehyung."

"Kumohon, Hyung. Biarkan aku sendiri." Taehyung mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Seokjin dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Taehyung!" Kali ini Seokjin membentak. Taehyung berjengit.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini!" Seokjin telah habis kesabarannya. Dirinya langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari pergelangan kurus Taehyung, kemudian berbalik dan melangkah perlahan meninggalkan Taehyung.

Taehyung terkejut. Tatapannya nanar setelah Seokjin membentaknya. Sekilas dadanya seperti teriris. Namun, tidak lama kemudian dirinya terkekeh pilu. Air matanya kembali menetes, mengalir di pipi tirusnya.

"Bahkan Seokjin-hyung pun meninggalkanku sendiri, eoh?" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar Taehyung berucap demikian. Sungguh, dirinya hanya bercanda. Tidak betulan meninggalkan Taehyung. Seokjin lalu berbalik, melihat Taehyung yang kini berdiri lunglai sambil menatapnya. Oh Tuhan, Seokjin menyesali candaannya ini.

"Kenapa Tuhan selalu memberikan alur cerita menyedihkan dalam hidupku, hyung? Apa Tuhan membenciku?" katanya sambil menatap Seokjin yang terpaku.

"Apa dosaku, Hyung?" Seokjin kin memustukan untuk kembali menemui Taehyung. "Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan dosa masa lalu appa dan eomma, sehingga Tuhan menurunkan balasannya pada diriku?" Tanya Taehyung dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di kedua pipi tirusnya.

"Apakah karena appa dan eomma membenciku, juga teman-teman sekolahku dulu mengejekku, lalu Jungkook meninggalkanku untuk menemui Jimin, sehingga Tuhan melimpahkan kutukannya padaku untuk menanggung semua dosa itu?" Pertanyaan Taehyung membuat Seokjin sedih.

 _ **'Tidak, Tae. Bukan karena Tuhan membencimu...'**_ batin Seokjin.

Kini Seokjin sudah berdiri tepat di depan Taehyung. Kemudian pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, mendekap erat Taehyung yang hancur, meletakkan kepala Taehyung tepat di dada bidangnya. Dan detik itu pula, Taehyung merintih,

"Aku lelah, hyung. Aku tidak kuat memikul penderitaan ini." Kata Taehyung mencicit.

 _ **'Semua ini Tuhan berikan padamu, karena Dia begitu mencintaimu, Tae.'**_

"Setelah ini, apa kau akan seperti yang lain? Meninggalkanku sendiri?" Seokjin mengusap sayang punggung Taehyung. Memberikan ketenangan di sana. Dirinya menyesal sempat berpura-pura meninggalkan Taehyung tadi. Seokjin merutuk dirinya sendiri.

Jemari Seokjin mengangkat dagu lancip Taehyung, lalu menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Taehyung hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan sebelum membawa kanannya ke tengkuk Taehyung, sedangkan tangan kirinya membelai lembut pipi kanan Taehyung yang terasa sangat dingin.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Taehyung memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan nafas hangat Seokjin yang menerpa wajahnya. Kepalanya pusing seketika.

"Aku pastikan aku akan selalu ada disisimu, dalam suka-dukamu, ..." jeda sejenak. Seokjin menghembuskan nafas perlahan, meyakinkan dirinya, sebelum pria berbahu lebar itu melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"... Karena aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku, lebih dari kau mencintai Jeon Jungkook keparat itu." Kata Seokjin begitu lembut, namun terdapat penekanan di akhir kalimat. Begitu kentara kebenciannya terhadap Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung menatap lekat manik _hazel_ Seokjin. Memastikan ada tidaknya keraguan di sana. Namun, tidak dapat dipungkiri, kalimat Seokjin membuat hatinya bagai diselimuti kehangatan entah datang dari mana. Taehyung merasa nyaman, dirnya merasa tenang. Seulas senyuman tipis terpatri di wajah pucat Taehyung. Begitu cantik ketika Seokjin melihatnya.

Akan tetapi, tetap saja, Taehyung takut bahwa kalimat itu hanya bualan belaka, sebagai bentuk keprihatinan (rasa kasihan) karena Taehyung yang terlihat begitu menderita. Namun, jauh dalam lubuh hati Taehyung, dirinya sangat membutuhkan penopang jiwa.

Seakan mengerti isi pikiran Taehyung, Seokjin angkat bicara,

"Aku bersumpah akan selalu mencintaimu, selalu ada di sisimu, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya yang membola beberapa kali. Keterkejutannya tidak berlangsung lama karena Seokjin kini menggeser sedikit wajahnya. Dengan gerakan lambat melekatkan bibir tebalnya di bibir tipis Taehyung, pemuda yang dicintainya. Tidak ada lumatan atau apapun di sana. Hanya menempel saja. Seakan Seokjin ingin menyampaikan bahwa dirinya bersungguh-sungguh akan ucapannya. Dari ciuman itu pula Seokjin ingin membuktikan cintanya pada Taehyung.

Taehyung yang awalnya menatap sendu, sekelebat ketakutan di masa lalu menghampiri pikirannya. Tapi yang terjadi, logikanya begitu tidak sinkron dengan isi hatinya, hingga akhirnya Taehyung memejamkan matanya. Merasakan sentuhan hangat di bibirnya. Merasakan sentuhan bibir lembut Seokjin, yang baru saja bersumpah di hadapannya, memberikan harapan lagi bagi seorang Taehyung yang terlanjut hancur karena harapan-harapan manis yang ternyata palsu.

' _Aku bersumpah. Kim Seokjin akan selalu mencintai Kim Taehyung. Sepenuh hati.'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Setelah ciuman lembut nan hangat itu terlepas dari bibir masing-masing, Taehyung membuka matanya perlahan, dan yang didapatnya adalah tatapan penuh kasih sayang Kim Seokjin. Namja dua puluh lima tahun, direktur muda perusahaan Kim (yang ternyata musuh bebuyutan perusahaan Jeon), rupawan dan baik hati, penuh kasih sayang, bijaksana dan segala macam kebaikan dalam diri Seokjin bagaikan jelmaan malaikat. Namun, satu hal kekurangan yang ada dalam kesempurnaan Seokjin,

 **Ketulusan cintanya pada Taehyung terlalu besar,**

karena ketulusan cinta itu tanpa Seokjin sadari mampu menyakiti hatinya sendiri: karena hatinya terombang ambing ketidak pastian cinta Taehyung terhadapnya.

Seokjin masih menatapnya, tidak lupa senyuman tampan yang Seokjin pernah Seokjin miliki. Entah mengapa jantung Taehyung berdebar hanya dengan mendapat tatapan seperti itu. Ada desiran menggelitik dalam hatinya. Perasaan itu sungguh aneh bagi Taehyung, tapi Taehyung menyukainya.

"Jadi…" suara rendah Seokjin membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung. "Kau bersedia membuka hatimu untukku?" tanya Seokjin, lagi-lagi tidak lupa menyunggingkan senyuman tampannya.

Taehyung yang mendengarnya semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada seokjin. Memeluk erat tubuh tegap Seokjin, seakan dirinya takut terjatuh lagi. Menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang menenangkan sebelum Taehyung mengangguk pelan.

Seokjin yang mendapat jawaban positif dari Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taehyung, lalu mengecup pelipisnya, dahinya, dan terakhir di puncak kepala bersurai karamel Taehyung.

" _Saranghae, Taehyungie. Jeongmal saranghae."_

"Jangan pergi…" kata Taehyung lirih sebelum pelukannya mengendur, kaki jenjangnya tidak mampu menapak lagi, tubuhnya lemas, dan saat itu pula Seokjin menumpu tubuh lemah Taehyung.

"Tae!"

Kim Taehyung pingsan.

.

.

.

Langit-langit kamar berwarna putih yang pertama kali Taehyung lihat. Perlahan matanya mengerjap, mengambil fokus untuk mata kantuknya. Pandangannya mengedar ke sekeliling. Warna abu-abu mendominasi ruangan ini.

Oh,

Taehyung sedang ada di kamar apartemennya sekarang.

Ia mencoba mendudukkan diri, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menempel di leher dan dadanya. Tangannya meraba benda itu dan ternyata kompres yang kehangatannya sudah agak pudar. Lalu dia mendapati bajunya yang telah diganti dengan pakaian tebal tapi lembut. Tubuhnya juga dibalut selimut yang tidak kalah tebalnya. Kedua kakinya terpasang kaus kaki berbahan wol. Tidak lupa penghangat ruangan juga ikut andil demi menghangatkan dirinya.

Taehyung mengingat-ingat lagi apa yang telah terjadi semalam. Namun, kepalanya terlalu pening untuk diajak bekerja. Taehyung mencoba mengingat kembali hal yang telah terjadi, sampai sebuah suara mengejutkannya,

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Seokjin.

Sekelebat ingatan berputar otomatis dalam memori Taehyung. Begitu dirinya sadar, tanpa disuruhnya pun wajah Taehyung memanas, apalagi ketika dirinya ingat bagaimana Seokjin mempertemukan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Taehyung. Oh, astaga, tanpa Taehyung sadari, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Seokjin yang melihatnya keheranan.

"Taehyungie, ada apa? Apa kau masih merasa kedinginan?" Tanya Seokjin buru-buru meletakkan nampan berisi bubur dan segelas air hangat di nakas sebelum mendekat ke arah Taehyung. "Taehyung? Katakan, apa kau pusing? Mana yang sakit?" Tanya Seokjin lagi. Nada kepanikan terdengar dari suara baritonnya.

"A-ani, hyung." Taehyung tergagap. Sungguh, jantungnya berdebar. Dia tidak bisa menatap langsung wajah Seokjin. Matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Asalkan jangan menatap Seokjin.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Seokjin lagi sambil mengecek suhu tubuh Taehyung dengan menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi, pipi, leher, dan tangan Taehyung. Tidak lupa mengecek denyut nadinya di pergelangan kurus itu. "Ah, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Suhu tubuhmu tidak sedingin tadi." Kata Seokjin lalu membenahi selimut Taehyung yang tersingkap, menariknya hingga sebatas dada.

Seokjin membelai lembut rambut Taehyung, "Kau buatku panik setengah mati, Tae. Kau _hipotermia_ , kau tahu? Aku takut kau kenapa-napa." Seokjin menatapnya sedih. Taehyung yang melihatnya menggigit bibirnya, kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang sudah merepotkan Seokjin.

"Maaf, hyung." Taehyung menundukkan wajahnya. Dirinya sungguh merepotkan orang lain, pikirnya.

"Tidak, Tae. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Aku tidak cepat tanggap bahwa kau _hipotermia_. Maafkan aku." Kini tangan Seokjin menggenggam lembut kedua tangan Taehyung. "dan juga…"

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya, merasa Seokjin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Taehyung menatap tepat di manik _hazel_ Seokjin. Alis Taehyung sedikit terangkat, bukti bahwa dirinya saat ini penasaran.

"… terimakasih, Tae. Kau bersedia membuka hatimu untukku. Aku berjanji, tidak, aku bersumpah untuk selalu ada untukmu, untuk selalu ada di sisimu, tidak mengecewakanmu, Kim Seokjin yang selalu mencintai Kim Taehyung. Aku pastikan itu." Jelas Seokjin mantap. Tidak ada getaran keraguan di sana. Seokjin yang ada di hadapan Taehyung saat ini benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya.

Taehyung yang mendengarnya terkekeh. Tersipu. Wajahnya bersemu. Senyuman malu terkulum di sana. "Hentikan godaanmu, hyung." Katanya sambil memukul dada Seokjin main-main. Seokjin yang dipukul begitu langsung menangkap tangan Taehyung lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku sedang tidak menggodamu, Tae. Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku." Balas Seokjin yang semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Taehyung yang awalnya ingin bercanda kini menatap serius.

 _'_ _ **Oh Tuhan, wajah Seokjin yang serius begitu tampan.'**_ batin Taehyung.

"Aku... tidak. aku akan mencobanya sebisaku, hyung. Aku akan melupakan bajingan itu dan memulai kisah baru denganmu." Jawab Taehyung tak kalah mantap. Jangan lupakan senyuman tulus di sana.

Seokjin tersenyum. Kedua tangan kurus dalam genggamannya itu diarahkannya menuju dadanya, tempat seluruh cintanya yang hanya untuk namja di depannya saat ini.

" _Saranghae…"_

* * *

Kediaman Jeon.

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang _king size-_ nya. Matanya menerawang entah memikirkan apa. Ditatapnya foto yang terbingkai manis di nakas samping ranjangnya. Foto dirinya dengan namja yang katanya memikat hatinya tiga bulan terakhir itu.

Jungkook meraih foto yang terbingkai itu, lalu menatapnya lamat-lamat. Selanjutnya Jungkook membuka penutup bingkai foto dan mengeluarkan foto itu dari sana. setelah foto itu dikeluarkan dari tempatnya, Jungkook membalikkan foto dirinya bersama _pemuda tiga bulannya_ itu searah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dan ternyata terdapat foto lain terpasang di sana. Foto dengan tokoh yang berbeda. Dan foto itu terlihat kusam dimakan waktu.

Tatapan mata Jungkook berubah menjadi sendu. Matanya terpejam menahan agar cairan hangat tidak mengalir dari manik hitamnya. Jantungnya berdebar keras, kepalanya pening, dadanya sesak hingga membuatnya sulit bernafas. Ingin dirinya menyebut nama dari sosok dalam foto itu, meneriakinya, memanggilnya. Akan tetapi, lidahnya kelu, tenggorokannya kering. Jungkook kesal. Dipukul dadanya berkali-kali untuk meringankan nyeri dari luka yang kasat mata itu.

Pemuda tampan itu terlihat hancur,

Hatinya hancur,

Pertahanannya roboh,

Dirinya menangis, hanya karena seseorang yang sejak tadi menghantui pikirannya. Orang yang telah disakitinya. Namja cantik yang kini telah meninggalkannya atas keputusan Jungkook sendiri.

"Bodoh…" umpat Jungkook sambil meremas kemejanya. Wajahnya meringis kesakitan. "Jeon Jungkook, kau begitu BODOH!" teriaknya pada dirinya sendiri, nafasnya terengah, disusul erangan tertahan sebelum kesadarannya menipis.

Jungkook terjatuh dari duduknya. Meringkuk di lantai marmer yang dingin. Matanya perlahan tertutup, selanjutnya hanya gelap yang melingkupinya.

 _.  
_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **Hai haiii~ maaf lama apdet. Aku kehilangan nafsu untuk bikin fic. Selain itu, aku juga ada beberapa urusan kepanitiaan yang menyiksa. Aaarrgghhh~ pengen muntah rasanya. T^T**

 **Awkawokawokawok… malah jadi JinV. Hahaha :D aku jadi baper habis nonton BTS BON VOYAGE EP 05 Behind Scensenya. Astaga… itu yang pas di** _ **river bank**_ **si Seokjin meluk si V selama semenit lebih. Oh may gaaatt so sweet~**

 **Ini fic pinginnya masukin si Kookie, tapi aku bingung mau ku taroh mana. Jadi kutaroh di bawah. Mungkin ini bakal jauh dari yang diharapkan. Jadi, maaf yaaa kalau hasilnya jelek.**

 **Makasih untuk SR, reviewer, dan yg udah follow dan fav fic ini.**

 **Review please~**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previous Chapter:_

Jungkook meraih foto yang terbingkai itu, lalu menatapnya lamat-lamat. Selanjutnya Jungkook membuka penutup bingkai foto dan mengeluarkan foto itu dari sana. setelah foto itu dikeluarkan dari tempatnya, Jungkook membalikkan foto dirinya bersama _pemuda tiga bulannya_ itu searah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dan ternyata terdapat foto lain terpasang di sana. Foto dengan tokoh yang berbeda. Dan foto itu terlihat kusam dimakan waktu.

Tatapan mata Jungkook berubah menjadi sendu. Matanya terpejam menahan agar cairan hangat tidak mengalir dari manik hitamnya.. Ingin dirinya menyebut nama dari sosok dalam foto itu, meneriakinya, memanggilnya. Akan tetapi, lidahnya kelu, tenggorokannya kering. Jungkook kesal. Dipukul dadanya berkali-kali untuk meringankan nyeri dari luka yang kasat mata itu.

Pemuda tampan itu terlihat hancur,

Hatinya hancur,

Pertahanannya roboh,

Dirinya menangis, hanya karena seseorang yang sejak tadi menghantui pikirannya. Orang yang telah disakitinya. Namja cantik yang kini telah meninggalkannya atas keputusan Jungkook sendiri.

"Bodoh…" umpat Jungkook sambil meremas kemejanya. Wajahnya meringis kesakitan. "Jeon Jungkook, kau begitu BODOH!" teriaknya pada dirinya sendiri, nafasnya terengah, disusul erangan tertahan sebelum kesadarannya menipis.

Jungkook terjatuh dari duduknya. Meringkuk di lantai marmer yang dingin. Matanya perlahan tertutup, selanjutnya hanya gelap yang melingkupinya.

 **Dark Memory,**

 **Chapter 3 (REVISI)**

 **BTS Fanfiction**

 **JinV / KookV / KookMin**

 **Rating: T (bisa naik ke M tergantung alur, tapi nanti wkwk)**

 **OC : Kim Mingyu (Mingyu) Seventeen as JinV's son, dan anggota BTS lainnya**

 **Warning: Typo, bahasa absurd, BL, Male Pregnant, EYD berantakan, alur aneh mungkin membingungkan, dan segala macam kejelekan dalam penulisan, mohon dimaafkan.**

 **Disclaimer : BTS dan Mingyu hanya milik orangtua mereka dan Tuhan.**

 **Cerita ini murni dari diriku sendiri. Apabila terdapat kesamaan cerita maka itu bukanlah unsur kesengajaan. Cinta damai oke~**

 **Halo, lama ga apdet wkwk. Makasih buat yg udah review dan kesediannya yang mau baca fic absurd ini. wkwk**

 **Ohya, di Chapter 3 ini bakalan aku sebutin 'album foto' yang pernah muncul di fic 'It Was Fated'. Aku berencana untuk menyambungkan fic itu dengan seri Dark Memory ini. jadi, kalau bingung apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya, bisa dibaca lagi 'It Was Fated'. Hehe…**

 **Oke,**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin mengeratkan mantel musim dinginnya. Tidak masuk akal sebenarnya jika ada orang yang mau berdiam diri di luar ruangan dengan cuaca yang luar biasa dingin, apalagi salju masih setia turun dari langit. Hanya orang bodoh yang mau melakukannya, dan Jiminlah salah satunya.

Jimin masih setia pada posisinya. Duduk pada kursi taman berbahan kayu bercat putih yang telah diampelas dan diukir sedemikian rupa sehingga menambah kesan _estetika_ serta _ergonomis_ tentunya, karena kursi yang tengah Jimin duduki ini berbahan kayu yang sangat berkualitas.

Berkali-kali uap panas mengepul dari hasil _ekshalasinya._ Di pangkuannya bertengger manis sebuah album foto bersampul hitam dan bercorak garis horizontal putih. Album itu sedikit tebal, sekitar lima puluh halaman. Kedua tangan Jimin terkulai –bertumpu– pada album foto itu.

Kedua mata sipit Jimin menutup, menyesapi sensasi dingin angin malam di musim dingin yang menerpa kulit wajahnya. Lalu mata itu terbuka kembali, menerawang jauh langit gelap malam yang bertaburan bintang yang menggantung di hamparan hitam itu, saling bekerlapan, menyempurnakan keindahan malam.

Gelap, dan… indah.

Kalimat itu terngiang dalam pikiran Jimin. Baginya, ibarat dua sisi koin yang berbeda, Jungkooklah wujud _substitusi_ koin itu. Di satu sisi namja kelinci itu benar-benar gelap dan dingin. Tapi di satu sisi yang lain dia akan menemukan wujud keindahan seorang Jeon Jungkook yang sangat sulit ditemukan jika tidak benar-benar memahami sosoknya. Jungkook adalah ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat indah. Sungguh indah.

Mengingat Jungkook tanpa sadar membuat Jimin tersenyum pahit. Hatinya bergetar. Rasa takut tiba-tiba menyeruak lalu menyelimuti hatinya.

"Jimin-ah."

Sebuah suara menyadarkan Jimin dari lamunannya. Sosok itu ternyata sudah berdiri di hadapan Jimin. Jimin yang dipanggil secara tiba-tiba tersedak ludahnya sendiri – terkejut – karena lamunannya terinterupsi. Jimin menoleh dengan cepat, lalu bernafas lega ketika menemukan sosok yang telah dikenalinya dengan baik. Dikiranya hantu. Astaga, Jimin sangat takut, dan parno dengan yang namanya hantu…

Sosok itu kemudian memerkan cengiran kudanya dengan wajah _innocent_ , sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, merasa telah berbuat tidak baik dengan mengagetkan Jimin yang tengah melamun dengan suara delapan oktafnya.

"Ah… hyung." Jimin menggeser tubuhnya lalu mempersilahkan orang itu untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Duduklah." Ucap Jimin sambil menampilkan senyumannya. Orang itu lantas duduk di samping Jimin dan menatap Jimin dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini? Bukankah kau tahu angin malam tahun baru sangat dingin, eoh?" Ucap orang itu dengan alis bertautan. Jimin terkekeh.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Jimin singkat. Pandangan Jimin kembali menerawang langit malam yang sangat indah menurutnya.

"Aiisshh… Park Jimin kau itu sebenarnya bodoh atau apa, hah?" Orang itu mendecak kesal, lalu mengusap-usap kedua tangannya untuk menciptkan kehangatan. "Dingin." Gumamnya.

Jimin tertawa. "Kau yang bodoh, hyung." Jawaban Jimin membuat orang itu mendelik.

"Apa kau bilang!?" Jimin lalu menepuk bibirnya main-main dan tersenyum setelahnya.

"Aku bercanda, hyung. Tapi, jika kau mengatakan orang yang berdiam diri di tengah kencangnya angin malam tahun baru itu disebut gila, lalu kau sendiri disebut apa hyung?" balas Jimin dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang dibalas jitakan di kepalanya.

"Ya! Kau mengataiku gila, eoh!?" Orang itu lalu meraih kepala Jimin, lalu mencekiknya dengan jepitan lengannya. "Ku bunuh, kau!" katanya dengan nada kesal.

"Uh! Hoseok-hyung aku hanya bercanda! Lepas!" jawab Jimin sambil terbatuk-batuk. "Kau bisa membunuhku!" jimin memukul-mukul tangan yang melingkari lehernya. "Oke, oke, aku minta maaf! Astaga…"

Karena merasa candaannya terlalu berlebihan, akhirnya orang itu, Hoseok, langsung melepas cekikannya dari leher Jimin.

"Hei, itu album apa?" tanyanya penasaran, lalu mencoba meraih album itu dari pangkuan Jimin.

Namun, Hoseok kalah cepat karena Jimin yang telah merebutnya lebih dulu dan kini tengah memeluk erat album foto itu. Ekspresi Jimin menampakkan keterkejutan dan sedikit ketakutan. Hoseok kemudian mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Jimin. Seakan memberikan tatapan tanya: _'Ada apa dengan album itu?'_ atau _'Kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku?'_

Jimin yang memahami kode itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada album tebal bersampul hitam itu. "Ini bukan milikku."

Jawaban Jimin membuat Hoseok mengerutkan alisnya. Dirinya tidak paham. "Lalu, punya siapa?" tanya Hoseok sambil menegakkan duduknya.

"Jungkook." Jawab Jimin sambil tersenyum hambar.

Seketika raut wajah Hoseok terkejut, namun dirinya tidak menampakkan keterkejutannya dengan mengalihkan pandang pada langit malam yang indah. Dirinya tidak berani bertanya lebih lanjut seputar album itu. Karena pada dasarnya, memang, Hoseok tahu itu album berisi apa dan bermakna apa.

Album itu berisi foto-foto seseorang yang dikumpulkan Jungkook dari masa kecilnya hingga masa kini. Tentu saja informasi tersebut Jungkook sendiri yang menceritakannya pada Hoseok secara _men to men_ ¸ mengingat ini merupakan rahasia besar seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Ingatan itu masih terasa hangat bagi Hoseok ketika Jungkook dengan riak wajah bahagia, penuh cinta, namun sekaligus tersirat ungkapan sendu dan penuh kepedihan saat Jungkook menceritakan semua hal tentang album itu.

Hoseok masih ingat ketika Jungkook mendeskripsikan setiap foto-foto yang tertempel apik di sana. jungkook menjelaskannya secara detail, mulai dari judul, hari, tanggal, lokasi, serta kegiatan apa yang dilakukan oleh seseorang yang dipotret oleh namja bersurai hitam itu. Hoseok kala itu hanya mampu mendecak kagum lantaran Jungkook mampu begitu disiplin untuk mencantumkan setiap informasi dari foto itu setiap kali dirinya telah mendapatkan lembaran foto itu dari proses mencetak.

Hoseok masih ingat ketika Jungkook memamerkan foto-foto itu dengan raut kebahagiaan penuh suka-cita. Penuh rasa cinta. Mata Jungkook tidak lepas dari sosok di dalam foto-foto yang telah dipotretnya.

Hoseok masih ingat, kala itu ketika tanpa disengaja dirinya menemukan Jungkook secara diam-diam dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon ek tengah memotret objek yang digemarinya. Dan saat Jungkook tahu bahwa Hoseok menemukannya, maka Jungkook langsung mengangkat jari telunjuknya di depan bibir ranumnya – menyuruh Hoseok diam – dengan mata sedikit memicing, takut-takut Hoseok akan berkhianat.

Tanpa sadar Hoseok kini tersenyum geli. Kelakuan aneh Jungkook yang tidak biasa itu membuat Hoseok geleng-geleng kepala. Benar-benar bukan Jeon Jungkook yang terkenal dengan reputasinya yang formal, elegan, _cool_ , penuh aura menakutkan, dan diktator. Semua kelakuan Jungkook yang aneh itu sangat – bahkan teramat – melenceng dari pribadi seorang Jungkook.

Menurut Hoseok, Jungkook merupakan pribadi yang kuat, disiplin, tangguh, dan bertanggung jawab, adil, dan bijaksana. Namun, semua itu adalah **nol maksimal** bagi Hoseok.

Itu semua karena bagaimanapun juga, Jungkook yang terlihat begitu sempurna masih memiliki kekurangan yang begitu menyiksa bagi Jungkook sendiri bahwa:

 _ **Jungkook tidak bisa bersikap tanggung jawab, adil, dan bijaksana pada hatinya sendiri**_

Hoseok masih setia menerawang langit gelap yang bertaburan bintang-bintang. Matanya terpejam ketika merasakan sensasi dingin – dari salju yang turun – mengenai kulit wajahnya. Pikirannya tentang Jungkook membuat dirinya bersimpati. Sungguh.

Jungkook bukanlah sosok yang bertanggung jawab, terlebih pada hatinya sendiri. Buktinya, Jungkook masih saja membiarkan dirinya tersiksa dengan luka yang tersayat di lubuk hatinya. Seharusnya, Jungkook mengobatinya, bukan malah membiarkan luka itu semakin melebar – menganga – seakan menertawakan Jungkook dengan kedilemaan kisah cintanya terhadap orang yang menghantui pikirannya.

Jungkook bukanlah sosok yang adil, terlebih pada dirinya sendiri. Buktinya, Jungkook masih saja membiarkan – memasrahkan – orang yang dicintainya untuk direbut oleh orang lain sedangkan dirinya masih menyimpan perasaan yang besar pada orang yang dicintainya. Seharusnya, Jungkook lebih berani mengambil resiko untuk keadilannya sendiri dengan berikrar bahwa orang itu adalah satu-satunya milik Jeon Jungkook. Namun,

 _ **Jungkook masih terlalu penakut untuk mengungkapkan keadilannya.**_

Jungkook bukanlah sosok yang bijaksana, terlebih pada dirinya sendiri. Buktinya, Jungkook masih saja bertindak irasional – tidak sesuai dengan isi pikiran dan hatinya – sehingga Jungkook selalu saja terjebak bahkan terjerumus pada kesalahan dalam percintaan.

Dari semua itu, Hoseok dapat menyimpulkan bahwa :

 **Jungkook masih menuruti ke-egoisannya,**

 **Jungkook ternyata belum dewasa,**

dan,

 **Cinta itu rumit.**

Hoseok mendesah kesal. Lagi-lagi semua berujung pada cinta. Cinta sungguh rumit. Padahal, cinta hanya butuh pengertian dan rasa percaya, butuh ketulusan dan rasa kasih sayang. Namun, dalam kasus Jeon ini kenapa terasa begitu rumit dan membingungkan? Hoesok menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Memikirkan urusan Jeon sebenarnya bukan haknya, namun jika terus dibiarkan menghantui pikirannya bisa-bisa Hoseok tidak bisa tidur karena kelakuan Jeon Jungkook yang semakin aneh, yang secara tersirat pula membutuhkan saran serta kritik agar masalah Jungkook bisa selesai. Haahh…

Kini hanya terdengar suara gesekan antara dedaunan pohon dan angin di taman luas ini. Baik Hoseok maupun Jimin sama-sama terdiam. Saling bergelut dengan isi pikiran masing-masing.

"Chim…" panggil Hoseok, lalu hanya dijawab gumaman oleh Jimin.

"Kau yakin dengan Jungkook? Maksudku, kau sudah memantapkan hati dengan Jungkook?" katanya dengan suara lirih. "Jujur… aku meragukannya."

"Entahlah, Hyung." Balas Jimin sambil menatap Hoseok yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak dapat diartikan. Lalu, Hoseok mendecak kesal.

"Jungkook mencintai orang lain, lalu aku harus apa?" Mata Jimin seakan bergetar. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Aku tahu, hyung. Jungkook masih mencintainya." Suara Jimin begitu lirih dan menyayat hati Hoseok yang mendengarnya. Tapi Hoseok masih terdiam.

Jimin tersenyum kecut. "Mungkin Jungkook menjadikanku sebagai pelarian saja, Hyung. Pilihan terakhirnya. Dengan kata lain, aku bukanlah urutan pertama dalam daftar prioritas seorang Jeon Jungkook."

"Sudah tiga bulan aku menjalin hubungan dengannya, tapi… tetap saja, Taehyungmasih membayangi pikiran Jungkook. Seakan tiada ijin untukku untuk memenuhi otak jenius Jungkook."

Taehyung.

Kim Taehyung.

Sahabat dari kecil Park Jimin. Sahabat karib. Sahabat sehidup-semati. Sahabat selamanya. Namun, sepertinya semua itu hanya omong kosong belaka. Pasalnya, kini hubungan mereka merenggang ketika Jimin mencoba untuk menghindari sahabatnya itu agar tidak ketahuan akan hubungannya dengan namja bersurai hitam dan bergigi kelinci yang memang nyatanya tengah disukai oleh Taehyung. Teman makan teman, eoh?

Jimin kembali menatap langit. Menerawang jauh. Lalu menarik nafas, dan melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Entahlah, hyung. Jungkook begitu menyayangi cinta pertamanya itu. Tapi bodohnya Jungkook malah menyangkal perasaannya terhadap Taehyungie, dan datang padaku yang malangnya sudah sedari dulu mecintai si bodoh Jeon itu, hingga akhirnya Jungkook menyatakan cintanya padaku." Seberkas senyuman manis tersampir di

"Dan kau menerima pernyataan cintanya, sehingga semua ini menjadi benang kusut bagi kalian bertiga." Tiba-tiba Hoseok berucap, menuturkan pernyataan. Jimin tersenyum tanda setuju dengan ucapan Hoseok.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu bahwa Jungkook hanya menjadikanmu pelarian, mengapa kau menerima cintanya?" Hoseok bertanya sambil menatap Jimin lekat-lekat. "Aku sangat yakin bahwa kau sendiri sangat paham bahwa tindakanmu itu membuat semuanya bertambah rumit."

"Aku mencintainya, hyung. Sungguh, aku mencintai Jeon Jungkook."

Hoseok tertawa dalam hati. Hal yang terjadi di antara Jungkook, Jimin dan cinta pertama Jungkook itu seperti drama cinta segitiga yang disukai ibunya. Astaga, ternyata dalam kehidupan nyata pun ada kasus yang seperti ini. Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya samar. Dirinya tidak menyangka hal ini terjadi pada Jimin, tetangganya di apartemen, sekaligus bawahannya di perusahaan naungan Jungkook.

"Tapi… aku juga menyayangi Taehyung sebagai sahabatku. Aku- Aku tidak tahu, Hyung. Aku bingung." Lanjut Jimin sambil mengacak surainya perlahan. Kepalanya terasa sesak. Pikiran akan persahabatan dan cinta tengah memenuhinya hingga dirinya seakan tersiksa.

"Kau mencintai orang yang sama seperti yang sahabatmu cintai." Kata Hoseok. Pandangan matanya kini teralih pada seseorang berjas putih yang tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan sedikit tergesa. "Aku tidak tahu harus berkata bagaimana lagi mengenai hal ini. Kita semua bersahabat, tapi terjadi hal seperti ini."

Jimin kini mengikuti arah pandangan Hoseok, "Taehyungmasih belum mengingat bahwa Jungkook adalah sahabat masa kecilnya. Mungkin _si aneh_ itu kepalanya terbentur atau semacamnya." Jimin tersenyum geli mengingat sahabatnya yang dipanggil _aneh_ itu dengan sifat _absurd_ terbayang di pikiran Jimin.

Hoseok lalu berdiri ketika sosok berjas putih itu semakin mendekat ke arah dirinya dan Jimin. "Aku dengar Taehyungsempat _amnesia_ karena kecelakaan tahun lalu saat aku masih di Paris."

Taehyung amnesia, itu nyata adanya. Saat itu Taehyung tengah melakukan perjalanan menuju Daegu untuk mengunjungi orang tuanya. Saat itu Taehyung dalam kondisi tidak sehat, tapi malah memaksa untuk menyetir. Yah, karena sifat keras kepalanya itu, akhirnya mobilnya harus menabrak truk pengangkut barang, hingga kepalanya terantuk setir kemudi, dan berujung darah di mana-mana. Benturan di kepalanya itulah penyebab Taehyung _amnesia_ sementara.

Saat itu Hoseok sudah masuk semester terakhir di masa kuliahnya di Paris. Sungguh berita mengejutkan saat Hoseok mendengar bahwa salah satu sahabatnya telah mengalami kecelakaan besar dan harus kehilangan ingatannya.

"Itu benar." Jimin turut berdiri, menanti sosok berjas putih itu sampai di hadapan mereka. "Aku sedih mendengarnya."

"Maaf, sudah mengganggu. Jimin-ah, Hoseok-ah, apa mengetahui seseorang dengan sebutan 'Tae' atau mungkin kalian sedang bersama orang itu sekarang?" Tanyanya sambil membenahi letak kacamatanya dengan ujung jari telunjutknya.

Sosok itu, dokter, dengan postur tinggi dan senyumannya yang menampilkan _dimple_ manis di kedua pipinya. Tertera _nametag_ Kim Namjoon di sana. Dokter itu masih berumur muda, namun terlihat dewasa.

Pertanyaan dokter tampan itu membuat Jimin dan Hoseok saling menoleh dan melempar tatapan bertanya dan terkejut. Namun, tak lama kemudian kepala Jimin tertunduk dan wajahnya berubah sendu. Hoseok hanya bisa diam.

"Hei, sedari tadi si Jeon menyebut-nyebut 'Tae, Tae', dan 'Tae'. Mungkin dia seseorang yang penting bagi Jungkook. Ayolah, katakan, siapa Tae itu? Bisa kau carikan dia untuk Jungkook?" Hanya keheningan yang Namjoon dapatkan.

"Astaga, kalian bisu, eoh?" Namjoon mulai kesal.

"Eum… Namjoon… sebenarnya Tae itu…"

Belum sempat Hoseok menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon, tiba-tiba teriakan yeoja (yang ternyata suster) dengan paniknya memanggil Namjoon.

" _Uisanim_ , pasien Jeon-sii kabur dari kamar rawat!" _Uisanim_. Ya, Namjoon adalah _Profesor Kardiovaskular_ di rumah sakit besar di Seoul Hospital. Kali ini dengan berbaik hati dia bersedia menjadi wali pasien untuk Jungkook, sahabatnya.

"Astaga! Si tengil itu, menyusahkan saja!" Namjoon lalu berlari menyusul suster yang tadi berteriak padanya, dan kemudian menghilang di tikungan dalam ruang rumah sakit itu. Hoseok berniat menyusul Namjoon, namun langkahnya terhenti di langkah ketiga ketika dirasanya Jimin tidak mengikutinya.

Hoseok lalu berbalik menghadap Jimin dan mendengus kasar, "Prioritas utama saat ini adalah menemukan Jungkook, setelah itu baru selesaikan masalahmu."

Jimin mendongak menatap Hoseok. Hoseok benar. Saat ini bukan saatnya memikirkan masalahnya yang sangat-amat kusut itu. Akhirnya Jimin mengangguk pelan pada dirinya sendiri, dan berlari menyusul Hoseok yang larinya sekencang kuda.

.

.

.

BRAK!

Suara pintu yang dibuka paksa membuat Hoseok yang memang tidak tahan dengan suara yang mengagetkan pun akhirnya berjengit. Namun, tak lama kemudian, kekagetannya dierparah dengan apa yang ada di depan matanya saat ini. Mata sipitnya menatap nanar noda darah yang menetes di lantai dan membentuk jejak dari arah ranjang hingga keluar kamar rawat Jungkook. Apa Jungkook sudah gila? Gumamnya dalam hati.

Di belakangnya, Jimin yang baru saja datang langsung penasaran dan memerhatikan interaksi dokter dan suster di kamar rawat Jungkook. Dan tidak lama kemudian, matanya tertuju pada hal yang sama dilihat oleh Hoseok. Jimin menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Bola matanya seakan bergetar dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Cepat cari Jungkook sekarang!" suara bariton Namjoon menggema di seluruh ruangan, lalu perintah itu segera disanggupi oleh para perawat dan Namjoon juga bergegas menyusul.

"Astaga, Jungkook mencabut paksa infusannya!" Kata Namjoon pada dua orang sahabatnya yang tengah mematu sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Kalau lukanya infeksi bagaimana…" Raut wajah Namjoon berubah frustasi. Astaga, profesor muda itu frustasi. "Baru kali ini aku dihadapi dengan pasien semacam belut seperti si Jungkook. Astaga…" Hoseok terkekeh mendengarnya. Bisa-bisanya si _monster_ ber-IQ tinggi itu mengatai sahabatnya sendiri dengan sebutan belut.

Bagi Namjoon, semenjak pertama kali – tepatnya bulan lalu – dirinya mendeklarasikan menjadi wali pasien Jungkook secara pribadi hingga sekarang ini, baru kali ini dirinya dibuat kewalahan hanya menjadi wali pasien. Dari sekian banyak pasien yang telah diwalikannya, baru Jungkooklah yang benar-benar membuatnya gemas bukan main. Pasalnya, Jungkook memang masih kekanakan, yah, walaupun jabatan di perusahaannya sendiri begitu tinggi.

"Ayo, tunggu apa lagi." Ajak Namjoon, lalu berlari lebih dulu mencari pasien _belutnya_ itu. Hosek lalu menarik tangan Jimin yang sedari tadi terdiam untuk mengikuti langkahnya, mencari Jungkooknya.

Jeon Jungkook, kekasih resmi Park Jimin.

Jimin masih terdiam di tempat. Memandangi pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Hoseok, mengajaknya berlari bersama. Sebersit perasaan aneh mendera lubuk hatinya. Genggamannya terasa hangat, terasa memikat. Mata sipit Jimin lalu mengalihkan pandangannya naik, tepat menatap netra kecoklatan Hoseok. Kini keduanya saling bertatapan.

Satu hal yang Jimin temukan dari pancaran manik Hoseok:

 **Kehangatan**

Jimin merasakan kehangatan dari tatapan itu. Semakin dirinya menyelami netra itu, maka semakin terjerumus pula dirinya dalam perasaan aneh yang begitu membingungkan. Padahal situasinya saat ini begitu gawat, begitu darurat. Namun, Jimin merasa kehangatan menjalar dari pergelangan tangannya, menuju hatinya.

Hingga Jimin sadar, bahwa Hoseok telah menghangatkan hatinya. Kehadiran Hoseok seakan selalu ada untuknya. Selalu menemaninya dalam kondisi apapun. Mengajaknya berlari bersama, walaupun ke arah tujuan yang tidak dapat dipastikan. Seperti saat ini, apakah benar Jimin sepenuh hati berlari untuk mengejar Jungkook yang tengah kabur dari perawatannya? Ah, lebih tepatnya, mengejar cinta seorang Jeon Jungkook yang nyatanya tengah mencintai orang lain? Jimin tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Hei, kau oke?" suara melengking itu membuyarkan lamunan sesaat Jimin. Jimin mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hoseok lagi. "Jika kau lelah, biar aku yang membantu Namjoon mencari Jungkook." Katanya lagi sambil mengusap surai Jimin. Jimin lalu menggeleng,

"Bagaimana jika… Bagaimana jika aku menyerah?"

Pertanyaan Jimin dibalas dengan alis Hoseok yang saling bertaut. "Maksudmu?"

Jimin menggeleng. Bukan, bukan saatnya, gumamnya dalam hati. "Ayo, kejar Jungkook." Kata Jimin yang kini berganti menarik tangan Hoseok. Hoseok yang merasa digantungi pertanyaan yang ambigu, hanya bisa menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya ingin dibicarakan Jimin. Dan sebersit harapan muncul di dalam hatinya ketika Jimin berkata :

" **Bagaimana…** _ **Bagaimana jika aku menyerah?"**_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **HALOOOO~ huhuhu maaf kalau fic ch3 yang sebelumnya amat-sangat tidak nyambung. Huhuhu, aku garapnya pas ngantuk sih. Semoga perubahan ini bisa ngena ya. yaaahhh, meskipun masih gak nyambung, sih. Hhuhuhu**

 **Aku kehabisan ide wkaokwaowkaowk**

 **Daaaannn aku udah bebas dari kepanitiaan paduan suara sekolah! Awokawoakwko (senengnya~)**

 **BTW, makasih buat yang udah nyemangatin, makasih juga udah kritik, makasih udah saran, untuk kalian semua~**

 **So, please review yaaa… aku butuh saran dan pendapat dari kalian biar fic ini gak berhenti begitu saja.**

 **RnR**


End file.
